Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a memory management technique, and more particularly, to a memory management method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
In general, testers may perform performance testing programs on memory devices in order to evaluate performance of the memory devices. In some of the performance testing programs, sequential data and non-sequential data are alternately written into the memory device, so as to test an execution performance of the memory device for a sequential write operation and a random write operation. However, in certain cases, if excessive number of spare physical blocks is used by the random write operation, a data merging process (e.g., a garbage collection process) may be triggered in the subsequent process for testing the sequential write operation, and thereby reducing a writing speed of the sequential write operation.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.